


Hogwarts: The proposal

by OceanHeart23



Series: Of the Land of Wizards and Witches [1]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Deciding how best to propose can be difficult, Kit would never recommend trying to figure it out alone. That's why he gets his advice from the best.





	Hogwarts: The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this really should have been a series by this point starting with Hogwarts: A Cinderella Story. So fixing that now since I have a few more ideas that won't really be in any sort of order. They'll take place both during and beyond Hogwarts years. The only two stories I would recommend reading first would be the first two. Otherwise they can be read in any particular order  
Warnings: This story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella or Harry Potter and make no money from writing this.

Will you marry me? Four simple words traditionally asked in a variety of ways that roughly translated to one of life's biggest and most important questions. For Kit the struggle in turn lay in the balance of the act of asking. Too simple and straightforward seemed to lack the proper thought and consideration that it took to ask. However if done in too big of a production it would seem to steal focus off of the question and put it on the excess of it all. 

After asking multiple people including friends, family, and strangers alike Kit had finally drafted an idea proposal list to Ella. He sat Indian style in the attic of his father's house studying it with great focus and with his owl Genevieve sitting across from him.

“Okay, now I'm going to read you off the options, and you can let me know if you like it or not. Hoot once for no and two for yes.”

Genevieve gave him an owl stare, that he liked to imagine mostly rang out as “you are a complete idiot.” It always gave him that feeling. Something he really only felt was deserved like half the time at any rate. This is what happens after having known Ella for half of one's life. You have no issue with striking up conversation with any animal apart from probably werewolves.

“Okay great first one written out in sand on the beach. What do you think?”

Genevieve remained silent.

“No okay what about in one of those muggle hot air balloon machines?”

Genevieve still was favoring him with that stare.

“Alright...what about us getting our portrait done and the artist signs off with the question?”

Still nothing.

“On a scavenger hunt? Next to a campfire? Or in a canoe at sunset?”

This was actually kinda impressive how long his owl could maintain that stare.

“Come on Gen,” Interjecting some pleading into his voice. “Work with me here. There's still like twenty more ideas on this list, and I need your help to pick the best one. To be honest you should feel flattered I came to you with this.”

Genevieve finally made her opinion known by snatching the list in her mouth roughly before flying to deposit it neatly in the trash can.

“Bloody hell Gen, a simple hoot no would have sufficed. You didn't even hear the other ideas.”

Kit sighed rubbing his temples wondering how this was more turning more complicated than advanced charms, one of his most difficult classes in school. Smoothing out the list a bit he studied it thinking they were all great ideas to be honest well except for Melody and Alistair's. The latter who basically advised for him to “Just do it” preferably on one knee with a ring but those were of course optional. Melody's advice was to just wait, because if he didn't ask soon Ella likely would, and he'd get to be wooed like a princess. Yeah that wasn't happening.

“Hmm, maybe I can write her a poem or letter and end it with asking will you marry me?”

Stealing a sheet of parchment from a nearby desk drawer along with a quill and ink bottle, Kit resumed his spot and began to draft his letter.

~ My Dearest Ella Cinnamon Roll of my life

Your hair shines as golden as the butter atop a large pile of panca- 'Okay should probably hold off until I've eaten something, or this will just be a love grocery list letter.'

As if on cue his father's house elf apparated straight into the room. “Master Kit! Yous did not show up for breakfast. Master Prince told Della to save your plate for later. But it is later Master Kit.”

Kit grinned as he stood up cracking his back. “Sorry Della I lost track of time.”

Della shook her head slightly and waved her gnarly finger at him. “Masters work much too hard must not forget to eat.”

“Right as usual Della I'll be right down.” Giving her a warm glance before crushing his letter attempt and tossing it in the trash. He'd try again later today. 

Six hours later Kit was laying on the ground still unable to decide on how he wanted to propose to Ella and considered asking for divine intervention. He then heard the sounds of Genevieve fly back into the room, so he sat back up and turned around to face her, as she flew right up to him landing on the ground.

“Well look who's back and trying to avoid sleeping. Nightmares or insomnia?” Gen hooted once, which Kit supposed could mean anything. “Man owls have it so easy like all you would need to do would be to offer a dead mouse to your owl fiance and then if it's accepted and eaten fly off into the sunset together.”

He tilted his head at her. “Think that would work..Okay yeah point taken” He stopped after seeing that stare again. “I felt it after I said it. Ella hates flying, and the dead mouse would horrify her likely because she probably knew them.” Kit gave a sigh debating whether to go back to the list or not. Gen flew to his desk and picked up a picture of Hogwarts in her beak before flying gracefully back dropping the photograph in front of him.

“Hogwarts?” He asked unsure. Gen hooted twice, which Kit took as a positive confirmation from his earlier request. Moving closer she allowed him to pet him softly, while he sat in thought. “Well how about that you know the more I think about it. The more I like it. Course I'd expect nothing less than the best and smartest owl in the world.” He cooed as he beamed at her. Genevieve hopped even closer and affectionately rubbed her head against his hand.

This was why he put up with the stare and the occasional sass, because he knew deep down she cared for him the same way he did her.

Later that night two figures apparated as close to Hogwarts ground as they could. One of which was wearing a blindfold and being lead by the other.

“Can I take this off? Are we where we need to be?” Ella asked curiously clutching Kit's hand and trusting him to guide her safely.

“Um not quite yet sorry just a bit further.” Kit urged. He just had to find the right tree, that he was looking for. After about twenty minutes of walking he finally found it. Kit grinned and asked Ella to remove her blind fold. She did and found herself staring at a tree on the outskirts of the forbidden forest where in her fourth year she had carved her and Kit's initials inside of a giant heart. She had only told him about it a few years ago and was surprised he remembered.

“Aw you found my artwork!”

“I did.” Stepping up to it and running a hand over the grooves. “It seems we've been in each others hearts for many years now.” He turned so he was facing Ella taking both of her hands into his own. “Ella I've spent a lot of time thinking about how I wanted to ask this, because I wanted to make it special for you, but I was brought to realize that nothing would be better than this place.

I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you, because I don't think there was one. It was a slow and gradual process. My first thought when I saw you on the train was I think this person could use a friend, and you became that for me. Throughout our Hogwarts years and beyond you have remained that and become so much more. And now I love you more than life itself, I can promise I would spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make you happy.” 

By this point Ella's eyes have a shine to them before giving way to happy tears. As per recommended tradition Kit gets down on one knee before letting out a signal whistle. They heard the echoing hoot before a sack falls from above into Kit's hand. He presents the ring before her and asks: “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

The proper response would probably have been to say yes and wait for Kit to stand up. However Ella merely tackles him to the ground too happy and excited to care before sealing her lips against his in one of their more passionate kisses. When they break apart Kit can't help huffing out a laugh.

“If that was a no that was probably one of the most gentle ways to let me down.”

Ella ignores the sarcasm still grinning in elation. “I was beginning to think you'd never ask, but truly nothing would make me happier than to be your wife.”

Kit smiled as he righted themselves on the grass, so she was reclined back against him. He sat weight resting on his hands. 

“Hey look!!” Ella exclaimed in excitement. Kit looked up catching the tail end of a shooting star. He gave her a kiss on the side of her forehead, before he murmured. 

“Going to make a wish?”

She closed her eyes biting her lip for a few seconds, before they opened after having made it.

“Going to tell me what it is?”

“But saying it aloud won't let it come true.”

Kit tsk'd slightly. “I'm not sure it's best for our marriage to start off with secrets between us.”

Now Ella rolled her eyes. “What if I wished for a taller husband?”

She felt him poke her ribs to prompt a giggle. “I wish you luck trying to find one as good a dancer than I am who knows how to make your favorite waffles.”

“Hmm suppose that's true.” She leaned further against him snuggling close. Both observing the quiet and picturesque scene before them of the castle standing off in the distance. Ella broke it whispering her real wish. “I wished for a clear night on our wedding night, so it can feel like my parents are there from their place in the stars.”

Kit shifted to wrap his arms around Ella. “Either way they'll be there with us both. While I wish I could have met them and you my mother, I can only know that they'd be very proud of who you become. I'd also thank them for giving me you.”

Ella bit her lip trying to suppress more tears at hearing those words and took a shuddering breath to do so. “Thank you I know they would have loved you as well.”

When she finally composed herself, she couldn't help smiling. “You think I could convince Melody to wear a pink bridesmaid gown?”

Kit could just barely contain his mirth. “If anyone could manage it my love, it would be you.” Kit then took the time to slide his great grandmother's ring on Ella's thin finger before interlocking their hands. He then did a small spell that imitated the light and effects of fireflies watching them light up all around them. Off in the distance a pair of owls watched their masters with pride.


End file.
